chrysieesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
April Younger
rp'd by chrysiee April Adliyn Marie is a half witch, half-banshee in Hogwarts and is the youngest daughter of the famed House of Marie. At age thirteen, April learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House. She possesses a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student. April Marie is Hogwarts's most popular female student. April at first appears to be the archetypal high school queen bee, but in reality she is surprisingly caring, especially about her friends, and extremely intelligent, excelling in potions and charms. She shows her warm nature in by befriending Sarabelle on her first day at school. Her love interest includes Wes Parks, and Felix Nott; although at first she makes it apparent she is merely dating Wes due to his high social status, it is later revealed that she cares more about him than she lets on and may even be in love with him. The two share a conflicted, but close relationship. At the start of the series, she gives the impression of barely knowing who Maria is, only expressing interest in Maria after she has proved her intelligence matches April's. In her second year of being in Hogwarts (which is her fourth year) she spends more time with Sarabelle and Maria (in part because they are amongst the few people who don't believe she is a beauty-crazed bitch). By her fifth year, she has come to care deeply for them. Her life also changes when she recieves, from her family, that she is half-banshee. As a result, she learns pieces of the truth of the supernatural events that were happening, though nobody in her family was willing to tell her the whole truth just yet. By her 5th year, April has been brought up to speed on the subject of witches and the supernatural and offers an update on the now-absent John Harrison upon Maria, when April return. She and Felix have parted since he moved to London and she is attempting to get over it. April's supernatural status as a banshee is as-of-yet unexplained. The extent of her abilities are unknown. Her screams can also be heard by any supernatural with increased hearing within a considerable distance. Her banshee scream apparently works like a lever or trigger as she gained a clearer view of the circumstances of an unknown vicitm's would-be murder by letting out a scream. April is rebellious and courageous. She's not afraid to try new things. She can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted. She is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and she gives very sound advice to anyone she's talking to. April has a creative mind and a very good memory. She's also fiercely loyal to the people that she loves. April seems, on the surface at least, to be shallow and bratty but this is an elaborate act. She possesses a high level IQ, is well versed in potion-making and understands both classical and archaic French. She is also one of the most fashionable and popular students at Hogwarts. She hides her intellect in order to retain this social status. April has been shown to be manipulative with her friends, using them when it suits her ambitions. She is also, like most teenagers, overly sensitive and emotional in matters of the heart. April is not your average teenage socialite. Yes, she can be mean and shallow, but there is something more to her that only a few people are actually allowed to see. Under the vapid mean girl persona there is someone who is quite brilliant when it comes to potions and charms. This is not normally a trait seen in females unless they are classified as “nerds.” April has never really shied away from a situation. Even in the most dire of situations, April has a sarcastic remark. She’s not afraid to tell it like it is even if it could hurt feelings. It remains to be seen how the knowledge that she is a Banshee will change her worldview but so far she's expressed a willingness to use her powers to help people. April flaunts long, voluminous hair with just a touch of wave at the end. She also has green eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. Her fashion sense: When she was younger she favored a lot of skimpy clothes, usally to show off her body and wears "good bras". She now wears less revealing clothing and more of a high class fashion. She normally wears natural colors for her makeup and sometimes displays dark shades. On occasion she will wear pinks and sometimes wear a more dramatic look to her eyes than before. April, being 5'6" tall, with a body that moves in smooth undulations and defines her lustful figure. She is an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman and has strikingly attractive facial features: having a hint of an olive tone to her chalky complexion with long, dark brown hair,a widow's peak, unique jade green eyes and a circular face with a wide forehead. Her eyes are large, surrounded by incredibly long lashes, one of her most prominent features. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent, almost gaunt. Her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline. She always, rather intentionally or unintentionally, attracts the attention of at least several boys in school. She has a beautiful radiant smile that could light up an entire room. April proved to be a witch of exceptional skill, ability, power and talent. Even before she began her education at Hogwarts, she practised some simple spells which all worked. April took classes in self-defense. She also trained with her father, a master in self-defense for short period of time. April is also an accomplished gymnst. April has a piercing Scream that carries what seems to reach from Hogwarts to Hogmeade as well. She is also considered a "Harbinger of Death." April's wanderings around ended up at a scene of a past death. This connection was made clear by her family, as the rate of killings had increased and April increasingly found herself subconsciously drawn to the scenes. Sal, April's father, says her scream is simply a means to an end, drowning out all other sounds so that she can focus on the voices only she can hear. It appears that she is connected to some supernatural network that broadcasts messages about death and dying. According to the Marie Legendarium, it is "the whispers of other banshees." This was seen during her fourth year, when she left Hogwarts, when she heard the voices of the people killed. Non-Magically, April is a great artist and is very well coached in singing. School-Wise ''she is a well rounded and bright student. She is not failing any of her classes. Here are her specialties: *'Transfiguration': April has an E grade. She doesn't like to participate in that class. *'Charms': April has an O grade. This is one of her best and favorite classes. She is now practicing going over old spells and learning new ones, like the Banishing Charm. Her best spells are the water-based magic spells and the beauty spell. *April is well versed in non-verbal magic, but to her, verbal magic helps her devise her next move. She is not so good at wandless magic, but is always trying to get better. *'Potions': April has an O grade. Her best class, since Potioneering is her baliwick. She is at a sixith year level, because she pratices potions home and in Hogwarts. She is a true potioneer and hopefully can make a job out of that. *'History of Magic': April has E in this class. She is a History buff, but she feels she learned some of the subjects already, since she free-reads at home, so she usually puts on a fresh coat of makeup. April isn't afraid to admit, she is close to failing this class, not because of her brains, but her body. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': April has an O in this class. April loves to learn new spells and show everyone her talent. She also has a thing for the Patronus charm. *'Astronomy': April has an A in this class. She barley attends and when she does, she tries to do as much work as she can, so she won't fail. *'Herbology': April has an A in this class. She really has a connection to plants, since her mother is always singing to them and she helps her mom. But most of the time... She doesn't want her hair to catch dirt in it. Oh the horror! *'Divination': April has an O in this class. She studies this on her free time and is starting to develop Divination abilities. One of her favorite classes. *April is well versed in these types of Divination: **#Dendromancy: divination by trees, especially oaks, yews, or mistletoe. Since oak is her family tree, she finds her self more drawn to it. **#Pegomancy: divination by fountains. **#Stolisomancy: divination by fashion. Her '''third' best divination technique **#Cartomancy: divination by tarot cards. **#Floriography: divination by the language/feelings of flowers. Her second best divination skill. **#Ouija board divination **#Rhabdomancy: divination by means of any rod, wand, staff, stick, arrow, or the like. **#Scrying: is the practice of looking into a translucent ball or other material with the belief that things can be seen, such as spiritual visions, and less often for purposes of divination or fortune-telling. Her best divination knack. But instead of a crystal ball she uses crystal and a map. *'Care of Magical Creatures': April has an O in this class. She loves this class, it is her favorite class and she always is one of the first students to arrive. She can't wait for her next lesson! *'Muggle Studies': She originally took this as an additional course/class, at the beginning she had a P. Her worst class... But after getting injuring herself, she turns that around. She had and E for this class, while Mr. Harrison was there, but now that she's back, she has to prove her grade. April's patronus is a starfish. The starfish means that you move through life doing most things in your own unique way. You trust your instincts and have the innate ability to discern new possibilities and opportunities. You have the ability to follow your inner voice and heart to achieve your goals and desires. You have a tendency to see things either as black or white, up or down, right or wrong and occasionally will judge others with this criteria rather than recognizing that all things are usually balanced somewhere in the middle. In Christian symbolism the Starfish represents the Virgin Mary (Stella Maris which means Star of the Sea) who lovingly creates safe travel over troubled waters and is also seen as an emblem of salvation during trying times. The star as well as the Starfish are seen as celestial symbols and as such, they represent infinite divine love. In addition to love, the Starfish also holds characteristics such as guidance, vigilance, inspiration, brilliance and intuition. Some other assosiations are: *Hope *Inspiration *Spiritual Truths *Light *Guidance *Insight *Perceiving Emotions Following your own unique path *Connection to the star people *Regeneration *Moon magick *Beauty *Tidal movement *Empathy Since April is more fond of this subject, her Spell List comprises of mostly Charms. Her favorite spell is the Hair-lossing charm (Calvorio). She also does favor most beauthy related charms, such as Color Change charm (Colovaria), the regrowing, hair-loss, hair-thickening spells. She also has mostly Pink Magic type spells in here, and few jinxes/hexes. First Year #Bluebell flames #Expelliarmos #Hair-Thicking Charm #Hover charm #Incendio #Lumos #Nox #Wingardium Leviosa #Protego #Periculum Second Year #Aguament #Alarte Ascendare #Alohomora #Aresto Momentum #Dissendium #Flipendo #Glacius Third Year #Accro #Blasting Charm #Bombarda #Carpe Retractum #Concealment Charm #Diffindo #Descadeo #Expulso Fourth Year #Avifors #Banishing Charm #Colloportus #Evanesco #Hair loss curse #Incarcerous #Reducto Fifth Year #Aqua Eructo #Bombarada Maxima #Deletrius #Expecto Patronum #Flying Charm #Piertotum Locomotor #Protego Horribilis Sixth Year #Confringo #Conjunctivitus Curse #Ferula #Geminio #Partis Temporus #Sectumsempra #Trisinion Other/Admin Approved #Fianto Duri #Avis #Entomorphis #Lumos Maxima #Oppungo #Undetectable Extension Charm Selfie8.jpg|Rexie sensing April packing, throws himself into her Hogwarts packing bag. Selfie9.jpg|April taking a late-night pic. selfie13.jpg|April being "attacked" by Rexie. selfie14.jpg|April posing with her doggie. selfie15.jpg|April after giving Rexie a shower. selfie16.jpg|April waking up to find Rexie looking at her. #CREEP selfie17.jpg|April trying to study, but Rexie wants to play! selfie18.jpg|April doing her own hair and make up. selfie19.jpg|April again doing her own hair. selfie20.jpg|April drawing a picture of her and Rex. selfie21.jpg|April with Nat again. selfie24.jpg selfie25.jpg|Rex deciding he is more important to April than a laptop. selfie27.jpg|April letting Eva test Red hair dye on her... BAD IDEA! Main Article: April Adilyn Marie/Appearance April c.1300, aueril, from Old French avril (11c.), from Latin (mensis) Aprilis "(month) of Venus," second month of the ancient Roman calendar, dedicated to the goddess Venus and perhaps based on Apru, an Etruscan borrowing of Greek Aphrodite. In English in Latin form from mid-12c. Replaced Old English Eastermonað, which was similarly named for a fertility goddess. Re-spelled in Middle English on Latin model (apprile first attested late 14c.). *April can speak French. *April had seen her family's Legendarium. *April has an oak tree necklace, which is her family's symbol. *April's scent is the ocean, lavender, and chocolate. *April's face claim is Victoria Secret model, Sara Sampiao. *Pottermore.com: GalleonShadow10154. *April's day she was born on is an odd number. *April's boggart is isolation. *Unlike most wizards, April carries her wand in her boots. *April's zodiac sign is a cancer. *April, even though she's popular, has a drawing of everyone of Hogwarts, well mostly everyone. *April knows Archaic Latin and Irish Gaelic. *The first word April knew in Gaelic was "cuileog." *April's favorite song is "Oh Oh Chéri" by Françoise Hardy *April's favorite move is Baywatch. *April's Amortentia aroma is: the ocean, chocolate, French croissant, and oak wood. *April has a Oak Tree necklace, which is her family's sigil. *April likes her men with an IQ lower than 170. *April has a distinctive beauty mark on her chin, but she usually covers it up with makeup. April is the popular girl of Hogwarts. April's life is everything that a high schooler wants: She's beautiful, her parents are rich, and she's in a relationship with the handsome guy. However, underneath her snobby mask lies a brilliant mind with a talent for potion. ---- *Action Girl: April is a strong, capable fighter and she is often involved in a lot of the major action, considering that she is a Marie. *All Girls Want Bad Boys: April seems to have a thing for guys who edgy, troubled and tough such as Felix and ignore the good guys who show interest in her. *Alpha Bitch/Lovable Alpha Bitch: She rules the school with a manicured fist; if no one shows up to her birthday party it is considered a serious change in the usual dynamic. Despite this, she's always sincerely friendly to Sarabelle, Maria, and Wes, although she’s a bit snarkier towards the latter two. *Anything That Moves: In a ten-minute span in she will flirt with anyone. *Badass: April is capable of defending herself when she has to. **Badass Bookworm: "I know archaic French." Bear in mind, she says this like it's no big thing. And she knows how to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail. *Beta Couple: She and Wes are initially this to April and Felix. *Ditzy Genius: When the Obfuscating Stupidity comes off, April is her old bubbly and dismissive self, even when translating archaic French. *The Fashionista: April loves fashion and trendy clothing. It seems that there is never a day when she doesn't go to school dressed up in trendy clothes. *Hidden Depths: Only a small handful of people know how much of a genius she really is. *Obfuscating Stupidity: She dumbs herself down for most of the guys she dates' benefit; in reality, she has a 5.0 Muggle GPA and is a master chemist at the age of sixteen. She also happens to know archaic French. *Only Friend: Mutually with Sarabelle. Although April is the popular girl, the only person that she is seen to be associated with is Sarabelle and vice versa. *Psychic Powers: She seems to have a sixth sense about supernatural happenings, likely caused by her being skilled in Divination. *The Smart Girl: April is one the smartest students in Hogwarts. She's a shoe in for validictorian with her 5.0 Muggle GPA and her deep knowledge of a wide varriety of subjects. *Spirited Young Lady: April seems to possess a zest and a passion for life in general. She is also rather ambitious. *Teen Genius: She's roughly sixteen and can make molotov cocktails from memory using the supplies in a high school chemistry room. *The Vamp: Tries to be this, with marginal success. *Academic Alpha Bitch: However she mellows out considerably once she joins the True Companions. She still has elements of this in the later books, but it only comes out when she's upset and falls back on her academic superiority as a defence mechanism. *Brainy Brunette: Stereotypically speaking, in fiction, blondes are lacking in intelligence, redheads are lacking in feminine charm, so, out of the trio, brunettes are all brain. *Attention W****: Loves her body and the attention she gets from the guys! *Womanchild: April comes across as this, sometimes. *Book Worm: It's one of her most common traits. *Cute Bruiser: Begins self-defense classes and uses it to take Irene in a fight. *Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Sarabelle, after April comes to Hogwarts. *The Ace: In almost all things she does. *Blatant Lies: She tells and acts like her life is perfect, but in reality, she doesn't have a boyfriend, can barley talk to the guy she likes. Her bestie is always getting attacked and she is failing one of her classes. *Badass Normal: Before she got "active" powers on par with her sisters. *Hot Witch: In Hogwarts. *Psychic Powers: Developing through Divination, as a wizarding ability. *She-Fu: Has these aspects. *Closet Geek: She possesses a wide vocabulary and is able to understand most school and street concepts. *Light Feminine and Dark Feminine: The dark to Sarabelle's light. *Narcissist: She is always looking at herself in the mirror. *No Such Thing as Bad Publicity: She's such an Attention Whore that not even being photographed covered in foam from a fire extinguisher makes her react beyond stopping and posing.